Most Wanted
by xIkuna
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is the most wanted Sky Pirate in the world, and chief of the Sky Police, Alfred F. Jones, has vowed to catch him. But what happens when the notorious Captain Kirkland isn't who he seems to be? USUK/AU
1. Never Trust a Pirate

_Chapter 1_

"_Never Trust a Pirate"_

"He's broadcasting on all major news channels across the globe!"

"Can anyone trace it!"

"Hurry up!"

"We can't pin point a location-!"

"Someone put it on the projector!"

It was madness in the station as people scrambled from one place to another, not wasting time. There was no time to waste when_ he_ appeared.

Surprisingly, Alfred looked calm, his deep blue eyes watching as _his_ smirking face appeared on the wall. He was far from calm, though. His mind raced with thoughts, what should he do? If they couldn't track his location-

"_'Ello lovelies,"_

The room became quiet at the sound of _his_ voice, bouncing off the walls. Alfred narrowed his eyes, one of the few moments when he was completely serious. _This man_.

"_I'm guessing most of you know who I am, but for those of you who do not..."_

Alfred glared into the emerald eyes of the man being projected, his hands clenched tightly at his sides.

"_I am Arthur Kirkland, Captain of the sky ship _Britannia_._" His emerald eyes twinkled and his demon like smirk grew in size.

Alfred could feel his stomach churn, part anticipation and part nervousness. He was practically staring into the eyes of the most wanted sky pirate in the world. Even he knew this couldn't be taken lightly.

"What's the tracking update?" Alfred's voice boomed through the tense room. It was quiet for a moment or two, no one knowing what exactly knowing what to say. "_Well_?" The tall blond asked again, this time more impatiently. He didn't play around when it came to Kirkland.

"U-um, we can't track him yet, Chief!" Toris spoke up nervously. He wasn't used to seeing the chief so serious.

"And why not?" His bright blue eyes never left the notorious sky pirate projected before him.

"We don't know, chief. We're still working on it. We think they have someone blocking the signal from us." The brunette answered. Alfred nodded, but said nothing else, he put his full attention back to the projection in front of them.

"_Now, time to get down to business, aye?" _His single earring gleamed as he shifted for something off camera. Alfred's breath hitched at what the sky pirate pulled into view.

"No way-"

"You- contact the government!"

"How did he-"

"_Yes. It's the big man himself! The governor of Acirema!_" Kirkland grinned maniacally, pulling out his silver pistol, with a dragon carved in the side of the shiny metal, he cocked the gun and put it to the large mans temple, who, in turn, flinched, but otherwise made no moves to escape.

The station went into overdrive, now they _had_ to locate that despicable pirate. He wouldn't hesitate to kill their governor- why would he? He's the ruler of himself and thousands of dangerous men.

Alfred gripped the desk tightly in front of him, gritting his teeth he cursed Kirkland. How the hell did he manage to get the fucking governor right out from under them? Were they that incompetent? He shook his head- they needed to focus. Be positive, that's what Mattie always told him. He inhaled deeply, and exhaled. There. That always worked.

"_What I want is simple; one hundred million charge, and I'll let this man go. Not a hair harmed on his disgusting, slimy, head._" Kirkland grinned, "_Deal_?"

"Chief-?"

"We need to send the charge, as long as the Governor is safe, that's the only thing that matters."

"_You can send the charge to this number-_" a number appeared at the bottom of the screen. "_Send it within five minutes, or this swine is dead._" Using his gloved hand, he pushed his silver pistol further against the governors head.

Alfred swallowed the lump in his throat. His heart raced, the governor will be okay. The sky police didn't let bad guys like Kirkland win! They were heroes, for Christ's sake! The day Kirkland won, would be the day hell freezes over. Alfred would be damned if he sat idly by while Kirkland was out there.

"Toris," Alfred called his second in command over, the brunette quickly came,

"Yes chief?"

"Once the money is received and withdrawn, I need you to track that location. Kirkland's far from stupid, so they wont be nearby. But whoever withdraws the charge may be contacted to them in some way. Make sure we catch them." The wheat-blond briefed. Toris saluted, and went on his way to complete the new task, as well as tell others their orders.

Alfred's deep blue eyes took in Kirkland's appearance. He was young. Younger than most people would think a successful sky pirate, and a captain no less, would look like. He wore typical, old fashioned pirate garb, which was a trend for the recent sky fugitives, a blood red coat adorned his rather slim shoulders, he had a matching red hat that only captains wore. His green eyes shone with arrogance and wrath. His 'pirate' look was complete with shaggy blond hair that only _he_ had.

The very sight of him made Alfred's blood boil.

Today was the day. The day where Alfred finally caught the notorious Arthur Kirkland, sky pirate, and Captain of the ship _Britannia_, and many others. He will catch him, if it was the last thing he did.

On the projection, Arthur turned his head away from the camera as another man appeared next to him.

His first mate. He was a man from Ecnare and went my that name of Francis Bonnefoy. His personality rather contrasted with the Captains, but Alfred had a feeling most did.

The other blond whispered something in the Captains ear, and with a wink at the camera, he left the screens vision.

"_I've just been informed we have received the charge,_" His lips were drawn into a thin line. Any amusement that were in his eyes, quickly vanished.

"We tracked where the charge was withdrawn! We're sending a few units over now." Toris told Alfed, who nodded in return.

The Governor seemed relieved, he let out a visible sigh, causing Kirkland's green eyes to turn down at him in disgust.

"_But_," Arthur started, Alfred's breath hitched in his throat- he wouldn't dare. The governor seemed equally confused and nervous. Arthur pushed the large mans body away from him, the Governor stumbled back a few feet before landing on his rear. The Governor looked up in fear,

"_W-what are you doing!_" He yelled at the blond pirate, who re-cocked his pistol, and aimed it at his head. Alfred's heartbeat sped up. Oh God no... no, no, no...

"Cut off the broadcasting! We have to make sure no one else can see this! Hurry!" The chief of the Sky Police yelled frantically. There were kids probably watching this! No good, no good...

"_W-we h-had a... We had a deal, K-Kirkland!_" His face was bright red now, he scooted back as far as he possibly could, the camera, as well as Kirkland, followed his every move. "_Y-you don't have to do this, K-kirkland! I-I have a wife... and kids! I-I have k-kids! Please don't-_"

_**BAM**_

A few people in the station couldn't hid there gasps or screams when Kirkland finally pulled the trigger. Hitting the blubbering man right in the forehead. Alfred let his grip slack a bit from the desk. Not only did he not save the most important man in Acirema, but he let the entire nation see his execution type murder...

He could just hear the intense ringing from all their phones they'll be receiving after people recover from their shock.

Back on the projection screen, Kirkland turned back to the camera, using his smoking pistol to raise his oversized hat out of his eyes, he smirked. "_Never trust a Pirate, aye_?" And with those last words, the broadcasting stopped, and it went back to normal programming.

Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his wheat-blond hair. This was getting frustrating. Even for him. Kirkland was just wearing him thin.

"Alfred?" It was Toris, again. His olive coloured eyes met his own blue ones. His eyes were filled with concern. "Are you okay?" He questioned softly. Alfred inwardly sighed, but he was grateful for the other mans concern.

Alfred put on his best smile and patted the smaller mans back, "I'm okay, dude! No need to worry." Toris seemed somewhat satisfied with that answer. He nodded,

"Good, because we have a lead."

Alfred blinked, and for a moment he was quiet, trying to process this new piece of information. "S-seriously?" Alfred had a hard time believing the smaller man. Kirkland never left behind leads. Never. He was always careful enough to clean up his tracks.

Toris chuckled at the others disbelief. "I am very serious, chief." Toris walked them out of the office and down a hallway, "It was a good call to send so many units to the withdrawal scene. We found the man who withdrew the money."

"That's great news!" Alfred grinned, "I'm guessing you checked the security cameras in the area, then?"

Toris nodded, opening a door to the video room. "We have the disks right here," Toris picked up a small disk and put it in the computer. After a few moments the security disk loaded.

On the screen a man, probably in his early twenties, looked frantically around him. He was in front of a ATM machine.

"That's him." Alfred nodded, his blue eyes, hidden by glasses, observing the auburn haired man. The tape sped forward, and the auburn haired man got the charge from the machine, he hurriedly put the charge in a bag and scurried a few blocks away from the site. The man was obviously nervous, he stumbled and tripped along the way. He finally stopped in an alley, where two other men appeared.

The auburn haired man shakily handed over the bag, which the bigger of the two took easily. They exchanged words for a few minutes, which the camera couldn't pick up. The bigger of the two new guys laughed loudly then turned his back on the auburn haired man and left with the other man.

Though, something caught Alfred's eye. The tall one, as he was leaving he glanced up at the security camera and smirked, before looking away. It only lasted a second.

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows together and bit his lip. Did he know that camera was there? If so why.

The auburn haired man flailed his arms frantically, trying to stop the other two, but tripped over his own feet.

He didn't move for a few more minutes. But eventually, he picked himself up and walked to the nearest wall and leaned against. He brought his legs up to his chest and rested his head on them. Fast forward another few minutes and then the Sky Police showed up.

Toris took out the disk, "And that's when we arrived. We found him just like that. He was a crying mess, could barely form a coherent sentence without breaking off on a tangent." Toris sighed, shaking his head.

"Has he said anything about Kirkland?" The tall blond asked as they left the room.

"He has said a few things about him, though they don't make sense. The poor man is scared out of his wits right now." Alfred nodded, he asked a few more questions while they made their way down to the interrogation room, where the auburn haired man was being held.

They arrived at the interrogation room and went in. Alfred walked up to the one sided mirror, getting a closer look at the young man who was, practically, on the verge of tears. Alfred narrowed his eyes, "That's him?" Toris nodded. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows and sighed. He took off his wire framed glasses and rubbed his eyes in a tired manner. "He doesn't seem the type to work for someone like Kirkland..."

It was true, the young man looked as innocent as a kid. His baby face and how scared he was acting gave away that he wasn't used to doing things like this. He probably had never been involved with the law before this. And he probably didn't know anything about Kirkland either, if they just left him there.

With another sigh, Alfred put his glasses back on and smiled at Toris, "Let's just make this quick and easy. Yeah?" Toris returned the smile and agreed. Alfred burst through the door, a large grin planted on his face. "Hey there!" That seemed to... startle the young man, more than anything.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I-I didn't want to do it! I h-had to! I have to find my brother, and this was the only way I could do it! A-and Jack and L-Liam left me there! I was so confused! Please don't hurt me Mister Officer Sir! I'm sorry-"

"_Woah_ there!" Alfred took a seat across from the auburn haired man, who was trying to catch his breath after the rant he just yelled out. "I'm not here to hurt you, none of us are."

The man blinked in a confused manner. "You're not?" Alfred nodded. "Then what are you here for?"

"I'm here to ask you some questions. Like; what's you name?"

"F-Feliciano..." The man- Feliciano, answered, albeit, nervously. He seemed to calm down, so that was good.

"Nice to meet ya, Feliciano. My name's Chief Alfred Jones, I run the Sky Police here in Acirema." Feliciano nodded, mumbling something along the lines of 'nice to meet you, too...' but it was too quiet, so Alfred couldn't be too sure. "So, I want you to know before we ask anymore questions, you're involved with a national case involving the abduction and murder of the governor of Acirema. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of Law. Do you understand?" He nodded with a sniffle and looked down at his lap. Alfred smiled again, "Good! That being said, the more things you tell us, the easier we can catch Kirkland and bring him to justice. That way he wont be able to harm any more people. Got it?" Feliciano nodded again, still not looking up.

"'Kay, so what exactly were you doing before you were arrested?" Alfred asked, patiently looking at Feliciano, who was still starring down at his lap, sniffling. Alfred thought he wasn't going to answer, but the man did speak up.

"I-I was sitting in an alley."

Alfred nodded, "And before that."

"I w-was waiting for the charge to be transferred into the account..." Alfred again nodded, he shifted in the metal chair before smiling at Feliciano.

"Before you mentioned that you '_had_' to do it?" Feliciano looked up, and for the first time made eye contact with the blond. He had a more serious expression on his face, at least more serious than before.

"_Si_." He confirmed.

"Captain Arthur Kirkland, made you do it?"

Feliciano looked a little unsure, but he eventually shook his head. "N-no..."

Alfred cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, "No? Then who did?"

"T-the first mate I think... Francis Bonnefoy."

"Is it always the first mate that gives orders?"

"N-no! I-I mean... Captain Kirkland usually gives everyone orders... to the crew, and more personal ones too... I heard he cares a lot for the crew-"

Alfred couldn't help but mentally scoff and give an eye roll at that. Kirkland? Care? Ha! That was something he would never believe. He'd seen first hand how cruel and ruthless the blond sky pirate could be, the event from just an hour ago was still fresh in his mind. He'd be damned if Kirkland was _caring_.

"What kind of caring captain leaves one of their crew to be arrested?" His blue eyes narrowed at the Ailatlian, who was unnerved by the sudden coldness in the, so far, nice Sky Police officer.

"U-um...-"

"Or what about a man who shoots someone who's _on their knees begging for mercy_ in front of millions of children and people?"

"Well... um-" His amber coloured eyes started to well up.

"Or how about someone who pillages villages and tears families apart?"

"I-I don't-"

"And what about-"

"Alfred!" Toris' voice rang through the mic that connected to both rooms. Alfred's head snapped in the direction of his voice, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, why had he interrupted him while he was saying important things? He obviously wouldn't be able to see the Ainauhtian, but it was a force of habbit, anyways. He sighed, and turned back to the Ailatlian, shocked to find him a blubbering, crying, mess.

"Oh- _shit_!" He cursed and stood up quickly, not quit sure of _what_ to do. He'd never made someone cry before! "Shit- um...! Okay, calm down! I'm sorry!" The auburn haired man didn't seem like he would stop anytime soon.

Alfred sighed for, what felt like, the hundredth time, today. He ran a hand through his wheat coloured hair. He turned to the one way mirror and attempted a, very poor, smile. "Hahaha... I think we're done today. He's been through a lot, after all." He awkwardly glanced back at the man, "Alright, we'll continue this tomorrow, okay?" He didn't receive a reply. And with that, Alfred left.

When he walked out of the steel room, only to be greeted by Toris, and his 'why-on-earth-did-you-say-that?' look. It was very guilt inducing. _Very_.

"_Sorry_..."

Toris sighed, "I know, I know. You didn't mean it. It's been awhile since we last even _seen_ Kirkland, then he does something as messed up as that and-"

"'_And I couldn't do anything to stop him.'_" Alfred finished. That might not of what Toris was going to say, but that's how Alfred felt. He entered the Sky Police because he wanted to catch criminals like Kirkland. And all he wanted to do was bring them to justice! But sometimes it seemed so- _impossible_. Like Arthur Kirkland was surrounded by some magic that made him untouchable. It was so, _so_ frustrating sometimes! "But.. but now we have a lead. The biggest lead we've had by far. We'll catch Kirkland, and I can tell it's gonna be soon!"

Alfred ginned and fist pumped in the air.

Toris smiled next to him, "That's the spirit, chief. That's the spirit."

**This is what I do when I have to update my other story when I don't want to. I write new AU's! **

**So if you couldn't tell, this AU is kind of like a futuristic Pirate thing. It takes place slightly in the future, where everything is in the sky. Hence the sky police and the sky pirates. **

**IMPORTANT: I _REALLY_ need a beta that is good with dealing with plots/characters! So if you're one, and you're not terribly busy, please become my beta? :D I'm willing to take tons of constructive criticism, and I want to! 3 3 thanks!**

**Please review! It's the first chapter, and that's when I need the most motivation; so if you like it and want me to continue, _REVIEW_!**


	2. An Eye For An Eye

_Chapter 2_

"_An Eye For An Eye"_

"Chief!" Toris' voice broke through the speaker connecting to the room. The young mans voice was verging on frantic. Alfred raised an eyebrow, wondering why Toris seemed in such a hurry.

It's been nearly three months since the newest indecent involving the infamous sky pirate captain, Arthur Kirkland.

Three _painstaking_ months.

There has been no clues as to where he was.

Even with the "help" of the Nailatalian, Feliciano Vargas. They had found out from him that the young man, approximately 21 years old, was looking for his older brother, who had been taken by a different sky pirate, not Kirkland. He went to Kirkland for help, who accepted as long as Feliciano worked on his ship, to which Feliciano immediately agreed with.

But that's all Feliciano knew, he _swears_. Not that Alfred really ever bought into it.

Which is why Alfred has met with the auburn haired man a few times a week since they caught him. Feliciano was currently awaiting a military trial, facing charges of conspiracy.

"Yeah, what is it?" Alfred asked, turning in the direction of the speaker, as did the man across from him.

"There has been sightings of Kirkland-" Alfred's heart skipped a few beats he couldn't be serious, could he?

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, interrupting Toris.

"There has been sightings of Kirkland in sky warehouse's in the Northern District!" Alfred stood up completely, it was his chance! To finally catch that damned sky pirate and right all the wrongs he had done in the past eight years! Alfred's heart thumped in anticipation. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kirkland's face when he brought him to justice.

"Send units 2, 9, 12, and 11 to the scene! Leave the other units on stand-by encase it's a trap." Alfred left the small metal room, leaving a very nervous and confused Feliciano behind. Alfred didn't care, though. The only thing on his mind was getting there in time, and catching the sky pirate. He _had_ to.

Toris immediately agreed and quickly sent out the units, he met Alfred back at their Sky car. Alfred was wasting no time, he took off before Toris was completely in the skymobile. The blond turned on the siren and took off. The skymobile was set on autopilet, so Alfred wouldn't get lost and loose Kirkland.

"So," Alfred began, "What are the details?" His blue eyes briefly glanced at his second in command. He looked as serious as Alfred felt. Toris nodded, his wavy brown head bouncing with his head.

"Right, we got the call about fifteen minutes ago. Apparently a few teenagers were 'hanging out' in the sky-warehouses when they spotted a man who 'seemed like he was hurt'."

Alfred blinked, "Hurt? How so?" He turned his full attention to Toris, not worrying about the traffic ahead of them.

Toris looked at his PDA before speaking, "They said they saw a figure 'limping' in a far corner of the building, they called from across the room to see if they were okay, but the figure didn't reply. Their curiosity got the best of them, and they went to check it out. When they got closer they saw a man with blond hair hunched over and panting heavily. They, once again, asked if he was okay. The man looked up and said, quote, 'get the fuck out of my sight before I fuckin' kill you.'. And then they ran away and called us."

"Sounds like Kirkland to me." Alfred nodded, "Ya think it could be mutiny?" He asked, turning his eyes back in front of him. He watched the skymobiles quickly move out of the way as they zoomed past them.

"Perhaps... you know Kirkland, though. It could easily be a trap."

Alfred couldn't help but smirk with excitement, "Or our big break..."

Alfred had split up from Toris to search one of the many warehouses that loitered the sky. This was the third one he checked in the past hour, and it seemed as their luck was running thin. They _really_ needed to cut down on these empty buildings. Seriously.

He sighed, frustrated. Kirkland was probably gone by now. Alfred frowned and turned to leave, but stopped when he saw something. He wiped his head around.

Blood.

Didn't Toris say Kirkland was injured? Alfred's heartbeat picked up again. The blood looked fresh, too. His blue eyes followed the trail. It was inconsistent. Only a few drops here and there, it was a miracle he even saw it.

Alfred started walking, as silent as he could, and followed the drops of blood. As he went farther into the large building, his heartbeat started beating even harder. It was his blood, Alfred knew it.

Alfred stopped walking. He could hear something...

He hesitantly started walking again, he held his breath and was careful not to make any sound. The noise was growing louder with each step he took...

He neared a corner, thankfully there was a row of boxes just before it. The blond pressed his back close the the boxes as he peaked around the corner. His blue eyes scanned the small area, the sound sounded like muffled grunts.

Alfred's breath caught in his throat. There was a man back there. His back was facing Alfred and he was slowly standing up. One hand was placed on his knee, helping him stand, while the other was held by his face.

Alfred swallowed a lump in his throat. It was him-_ Arthur Kirkland_. From what he could make out in the dim light, he had the shaggy blond hair, but he was missing his large hat and coat, only wearing a white shirt, trousers, and boots. Alfred narrowed his eyes, his sweaty hands reached and grabbed his gun.

You have to take him alive. Don't let him escape. Don't let him do anything drastic. _Don't let him kill you._

With those thoughts running through his mind, he grabbed his gun and turned around the corner.

"Freeze, it's the Sky Police! You're under arrest!" Kirkland jumped, he quickly turned his head to face who ever was apposing him. A hand, covered in blood, was held over one eye while the other sent Alfred a fierce glare- if looks could kill-

But they can't.

In half a second, the sky pirate was gone. He ran the opposite direction, using his speed to his advantage. But Alfred was fast too.

"Stop!" He yelled, of course the blond didn't listen, he wasn't expecting him to. It would be a major disappointment if the feared Captain of the _Britannia_ just handed himself over.

Alfred quickly grabbed his PDA and pressed the emergency button. It immediately called for back up, which he'd probably need. He put the device back in his pocket, and focused on catching up to Kirkland. He was a good twenty feet ahead of him. It was nothing to Alfred. He smirked, year after year he placed "Most physically fit" in his department. He had brains and brawn. And Kirkland was nothing but a filthy pirate. He _had_ him.

He was quickly becoming in reach, and Alfred could hear how exhausted he was getting. Alfred reached out with the hand that wasn't holding a weapon to grab him. "Got ya!" He grinned, all of the sudden the blond took a sharp turn left, surprising Alfred. Alfred turned and pushed against the wall, however, and caught himself.

Alfred cursed as Kirkland was even farther ahead of him now.

The race continued, and Alfred tried to pick up his pace as Kirkland neared the exit. He was ready to use his gun as a last resort, though he'd always refrained from it as long as he could. He didn't like putting people's lives in danger, even if it was a cold-blooded-murderer.

"Fuck..." Alfred held is gun in front of him, aiming for the pirates feet.

And he shot.

The bullet hit the ground somewhere in front of Kirkland, causing him to move out of the way on instinct.

He tripped.

He couldn't catch himself.

Kirkland fell to the ground, and before he could get up Alfred was on top of him, pulling his arms around his back and holding a gun to his head. "Arthur Kirkland, you're under arrest for multiple counts of murder, and conspiracy. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law."

Arthur glanced up at Alfred with a smirk, he was panting, obviously exhausted. "So... is this your... big break, officer? Imagine how... much attention you'll get for catching _The Arthur Kirkland!_" He laughed.

Alfred scowled at him and gritted his teeth. He didn't even know who he was. He didn't know that Alfred has spent his entire Sky Police _career_ trying to catch him. That's the kind of man he was. He didn't give a damn about the people he was affecting.

"Cat got your tongue, boy?" His head was on it's side as he looked up at him, and that's when Alfred saw it.

"What happened to your eye?" His eye was destroyed. The green iris was completely gone, all that was left was a bloody hole. It was... unnerving.

That explained the blood on the ground.

"Ah, this ol' thing?" His good eye glanced at it. "I think it's pretty damned obvious, don't you?" His playful voice fell, as did his smirk. His one green eye darkened. He was far more frightening like this, than with a smirk on his face. Alfred had to repress the shivers that threatened to run down his spine. He would not be intimidated by someone like _him_.

Alfred was about to retort, but was interrupted by footsteps coming towards the two.

"Chief!" Toris yelled, as he and about twenty other men and woman neared them.

"I'm fine," Alfred reassured Toris with a grin. "I've apprehended Kirkland." Alfred had a hard time keeping the excitement out from his voice. Alfred attached a pair of arm restricters and lifted Kirkland to his feet, as Alfred was standing up. Alfred's grin slipped as he glanced over to his prisoner, who was staring straight in front of him, eyes- well, eye now- was filled with an emotion that Alfred couldn't place. Alfred stared for a few more seconds before looking away. "He needs medical attention- he has a wound to his eye." 

Toris nodded and a few other officers grabbed his arms, Kirkland immediately tried to shake them off, spewing things like "Don't you dare law your filthy paws on me, animal." or "If you fuckin' touch me, I will rip your damned hands off." A few of the officers flinched and were hesitant to grab him, but they did, much to Kirkland's annoyance.

Both Alfred and Toris were silent as they watched _the Arthur Kirkland_ walk away in _arm restrictors_. Alfred pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming. After a moment a gitty grin spread across his tanned face-

"Oh. My. God. Toris! We finally caught Kirkland! We caught him!" Alfred, in his excitement, embraced Toris and even spun the smaller man around a few times, for good measure of course. Toris pushed himself out of Alfred's arms, stumbling as he was put on the ground. Alfred didn't notice, he was far too excited about his catch. He, himself, caught Arthur Kirkland! Someone who he's been after for years! Someone who he joined the Sky Police to catch! And he finally accomplished it! He honestly could hardly believe it.

"I caught him, Toris! How amazing is that!" Toris couldn't help but smile back at Alfred's child-like excitement. Even after seeing all the things Alfred had seen as a police officer, all the death, destruction, families being ruined- he could still be like this. So happy and kind. It never ceased to amaze and inspire Toris.

"Good job, Alfred." Toris replied softly.

"Now he wont get the chance to hurt anyone else. He'll be locked away the rest of his life, if I can help it..."

Toris nodded, "Of course he will, sir."

"So. You wanna tell me why you were in the sky warehouses?"

It had been a few days since Alfred had caught Kirkland. Up until now Kirkland had been receiving medical attention for his missing eye. He had, not surprisingly, been very hard to... work with. He had spit, bite, and cursed at anyone who had the displeasure to meet the man- if Alfred could call him that.

"And you are?" Kirkland asked, his accented voice echoed through the metal room. His single green eye glanced around the room with boredom. His other eye was covered in sickly white bandages. The doctors had said recovering his eye was "not going to happen.", the eye had a bullet go through it, the doctor was even surprised the bullet had stopped there, and not had gone through his head. "Very lucky" the doctor told him, voice full of sarcasm.

Alfred's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "The chief of Sky Police. The one who caught you."

Arthur looked up at him, his eye stared at him. After a few silent minutes he nodded, "Oh right. You're that boy."

Alfred gritted his teeth, "Yes. That _boy_." He cleared his throat, "Anyways, why were you in the sky warehouses?"

"Mutiny."

Alfred blinked, "Mutiny?" He got no response from the pirate, who was staring at him. It was unnerving how fast Kirkland could change his personality. One moment he's playful, having fun with things, the next he's dead serious. His eye was cold and cruel, his face emotionless.

It was the face of a killer. That's all he was. The sarcastic jokes and sadistic comments were a facade, Alfred noted. The real Arthur Kirkland was a _cold blooded killer_. And that's all he would ever be.

"Care to elaborate?"

No response. Alfred sighed.

"Listen, Kirkland. You can either talk to me about what happened or wait til court, but I really recommend that you-"

"I'll wait til court. Now get out of my sight." Alfred scowled. His patience gone.

"If you haven't noticed, _pirate_, you're playing with different people now. We don't take orders from scum like you." Alfred's blue eyes stared, unwavering, against the cruel green of the person sitting across from him. "It's about time you drop your act, Kirkland. You're playing with the law now. We have different rules then you murderers do."

Alfred inwardly cursed, he told himself to not let Kirkland get to him- but. _But_. He was at his breaking point, right now. With preparations for his trial, dealing with his- his- shenanigans and complete disrespect, not to mention all the people breathing down his neck-

Alfred took a deep breath. _Clear thoughts, clear thoughts. It's only Kirkland, he's doing it on purpose, don't feed into it. _

"Did you calm yourself down, lad?" His eyes shot open, meeting the amused gaze of the captive pirate.

Alfred decided it would be best to ignore him. "Do you have anything else to add?"

He was met with silence.

With a sigh, Alfred stood up and made his way to the door. As he opened it, Kirkland spoke up.

"When will my trial begin?"

Alfred glanced over his shoulder and looked at the man, "Probably a couple of months for someone like you. Then the trial will last probably a few weeks. You'd probably be better off asking your lawyer, though." And with that, he left. Not looking back at the man behind him.

Alfred sighed deeply, and a bit over dramatically, and slumped in his chair. Beside him, Toris chuckled.

"You seem stressed, Al." Toris said, taking a sip from the beer in front of him. The blond grumbled in response, putting his forehead on the cool counter top, in hopes it would make his slight headache go away.

He'd been getting headaches constantly in the past few weeks. The blond couldn't help but blame a certain pirate for his problems. With Kirkland, there was no rest. He played mind games, making Alfred second guess himself, worry, and nit pick with the prosecution lawyer.

Toris placed the beer back down, and rested a hand on Alfred's shoulder, smile still in place. "Don't worry about it, Al. I know things are frustrating you right now, but you wont have to deal with him for much longer, you know. His trial's coming up soon, he'll be serving time and you wont have to bother anymore."

Alfred glanced up, head still rested on the counter. He smiled, "Why can't he be as nice as you, Toris! Then I wouldn't mind going to work everyday!"

Toris let out a laugh, "But if he was nice, you would have a hard time sending him to prison, right?" The blond laughed a long with his friend in agreement.

"Right! In a few more weeks, he'll finally see justice!" Alfred grinned, feeling gitty inside. He couldn't _wait_ for Kirkland to be up on the stand. "So, enough about me and my problems, what about you, bro?" Alfred asked, raising his head from the metal counter.

Toris' smile faltered a bit, he waved his hand in the air dismissively. "You may have problems, but at least it's something to talk about!" He chuckled, "My life's as boring and bland as always."

"Seriously, man? What about that one hot chick you kept going on about last month?" Alfred winked, leaning forward. Toris leaned a bit away from his boss. "What was her name, again? Nata-something, right? Nata... Natalie?"

Now it was Toris' time to sigh and slump forward. "Natalia..."

"Natalia! That was her name!"

"We were never really a... _thing_. She was so sweet on all those dates we went on!" Alfred nodded, knowing that when Toris said 'all of those dates' he really meant the two short dinner dates they had. "But, she said that she was in love with someone more important then me, and I haven't heard from her since..." Toris sighed, once again.

Alfred smiled sympathetically and patted his friend on the back. "That's pretty rough man. Maybe someone new'll come around?"

"Who knows... Hey," Toris looked down at his watch, "It's getting pretty late, isn't it. We should probably leave soon, don't you have an early meeting with Ludwig?"

Alfred shivered at the thought of meeting with the lawyer.

Ludwig Beilschmidt.

He was one scary motherfucker.

He was the prosecution lawyer on Kirkland's case. He had a nearly spotless record of sending people to prison- _fairly_. The German lawyer didn't play sneaky, didn't make deals, and most certainly didn't play both sides. Alfred respected him. In the world they lived in, there were few people in the force that weren't corrupt- even though Alfred himself didn't want to admit it. Even if the man was a scary son of a bitch, he was one of the few people Alfred could trust fully.

"Right. Him. He's seriously stressing out over this trial, even more then I am! I don't even know why, though! Kirkland's as good as guilty." Alfred grumbled. The German man had been hounding Alfred for records, tapes, photos, and anything else he could think of, about Kirkland.

"You can never be too careful, especially around someone as devious as him." The brunette added, standing up, Alfred followed suit, stretching his arms over his head.

"Yeah, anyways bro, thanks for tonight! I really needed it." Alfred grinned at Toris, who smiled and nodded in return.

Over the next few weeks things were chaotic.

Alfred had never found himself to be the type of person to submit to stress, but he couldn't help it. It seemed like it was the first time in his career that he was so busy with work, he couldn't eat as much as normal, work out ever, and he got very few hours of sleep at night.

It was all beginning to wear on him.

Alfred tried not to show it, but he couldn't help but notice those long glances he received from his secretary, and those- while thoughtful, extremely annoying questions he got from Toris;

"Are you alright, chief?"

"Would you like me to do that for you, chief?"

"You look kind of thin, would you like me to get you something to eat?"

"Is there anything I can do?"

He was extremely thankful to have a friend, and assistant chief, like Toris- but all that worrying was driving him up the wall.

He was a grown man, he could take care of himself!

"Chief, how a-"

"I'm fine, Toris." Alfred said with an eye roll. "I already ate, I got a responsible amount of hours of sleep last night, I, _surprisingly_, don't have a headache, and I finished my work and don't have anything for you to help me with." Well, the last part was a lie, but the rest of it was true.

Today was the day. Arthur Kirkland's trial was going to start at nine am, sharp. There were butterflies in his stomach, and his palms were sweaty. He was going to be part of the jury, but was also going to be questioned.

He knew he really didn't have anything to be nervous about. He was a great public speaker, he was even on the speech team during his high school years. Alfred decided to dismiss those butterflies excitement.

Toris smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "J-just checking chief..." The brunette chuckled, "Today is the day, and all, so I wanted to make sure you were doing alright." The taller blond slapped the other on the back, laughing boisterously.

"Tor, I couldn't be better! I've waited _years_ to see Kirkland on the stand! I'm so excited..." Alfred threw his arm around the shorter brunettes neck and brought him into a half hug. "This'll be so awesome! I can't wait to see the moment when they say; 'Arthur Kirkland, the jury has voted and you are hereby found... guilty.' Tor, it's gonna be awesome."

Toris chuckled, endeared by his bosses enthusiasm. He removed the arm wrapped around his neck, "You're excited."

"How couldn't I be? I've been waiting for this since he made his first move!" Alfred grinned, more butterflies burst throughout his stomach. Toris agreed as they made their way to the court room, which was in the center of the city, about a ten minute drive from the sky police station. They made small talk while on their way, Alfred found himself not really paying attention. The closer he got, the more sweaty his palms got, and the more butterflies that appeared in his stomach, and now there was a lump in his throat. Alfred couldn't imagine why he was feeling so- so- _nervous_.

He was never nervous!

He was the chief of the Acireman Sky Police. He had been shot at, in many sky-mobile chases, he had even killed before(not by choice, mind you. It was an accident and he was still ashamed), he didn't get nervous over a trial, even if he was on the jury.

Alfred F. Jones just doesn't get nervous.

"Alfred?" An hand was placed on his shoulder, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said we're here, Al." Alfred blinked, before smiling.

"Right! Let's go, I don't wanna be late!" The blond bounded out of the car, confusing the man left inside.

The wheat haired man successfully made it in the building with no trouble, people waved to great him and he nodded in return. He arrived at room the trial was to be held at and slowed down his pace.

"Chief." A few men that stood in front of the door nodded, showing respect to their superior. Alfred nodded back, hastily going through the large double doors the guards held open for him. He knew where to go and directly headed towards his spot at the metal jury booth, there were already a few other police officers already there waiting.

"Hey chief." They greeted, Alfred did the same back. "What'dya think about all this?"

"I think it's about time." He grinned as the men around him laughed and agreed.

"Yeah, that bastard Kirkland's finally getting' what's coming to him. Think he'll get the death penalty?" One of them asked.

Alfred shook his head, "Hope not." The others raised an eyebrow, a confused look on their faces. They all knew that their boss hated what Kirkland did- he hated Kirkland.

"But... why? We thought you-"

"You guys should know by now! I don't believe in killing." The other officers smiled with a nod, trusting their leader. "Besides, killing is the easy way out. Life in prison is like, a thousand times worse!" He laughed, his infectious laughter infected the other jury members, making them laugh along with the blond.

Soon enough the judge arrived, and they all stood as told and sat down as Kirkland came in, four police officers surrounding him.

Alfred had decided to bump up security. Kirkland had a lot of resources, they couldn't let him have an opportunity to escape.

The chief of police starred at Kirkland as he came in. He was wearing a dark red jump suit that was too big on him. His injured eye covered by a white, medical eye patch. His blond hair was as unruly as ever, but clean compared to when they first caught him. His pale face was expressionless. Kirkland was sat down in a metal chair, the four officers not leaving his sides.

People in the audience chattered and whispered at the site of the pirate. It was probably the first time they had ever seen the young blond, not including the television, of course.

The judge slammed his gavel on his podium, making a loud sound. "Order in the court!" And with that, the court was silent. The judge was silent for a moment, taking a few minutes to gather his papers and what not.

"Alright, Arthur Kirkland you are being charged with several counts of first degree murder, piracy, and conspiracy." Alfred glanced over at Kirkland. He was looking around the room, a bored expression had taken over his features. Kirkland's single green eye not focused on much. "Mr. Beilschmidt, would you like to present your case?" The judge asked, he was a rather plump man. He was bald, and over weight with glasses resting on his nose.

"Yes, your honor." Ludwig Beilschmidt. He was one of the countries top prosecution lawyers. A mean record of winning the vast majority of his cases. He was a serious man. Very serious. His blond hair was slicked back with gel, and his blue eyes were unforgiving. "I believe we have all seen ze evidence of his crimes on ze television, especially his most... recent of crimes; the murder of our governor. According to Chief Jones, he some how over rode the networking system and streamed him killing another human being." Ludwig stopped and cleared his throat, "Now, I have a witness; Mr. Feliciano Varges. He is a member of Kirkland's 'crew', as he said." Feliciano stood up, looking as nervous as ever, and approached the stand. Once Feliciano stood behind the metal stand, Ludwig began.

"Good morning, Mr. Varges." Ludwig nodded, his hands behind his back.

"G-good morning M-Mr. Beilschmidt..." Came the Auburn haired mans reply. He looked around the large room fidgeting, looking anywhere but Ludwig and Kirkland.

"Would you like to tell the court exactly what you were doing the night you were arrested."

Feliciano was silent for a few moments, staring at Kirkland. Alfred saw he was staring right Kirkland, his brown eyes wide open, for once. He was silently asking for help- for what to say. But he got no reaction. Arthur stared back at him, his green eye unblinking. There were no movements, that Alfred could see. No facial twitches, no nothing.

Feliciano looked away, "V-veh... well I was told to exit the ship-"

"And who told you?"

"T-two people higher up then me..."

"Not Kirkland?"

"Correct, Sir..." Ludwig nodded for him to continue and after a shaky gulp, he did. "They gave me a bag and told me stand by for orders..."

"And?"

"A-and-! And... I did. I waited in the alley a few blocks away, and I waited for orders..."

"How did you receive orders?" Ludwig asked, staring at the fidgeting man, who still refused to meet the intimidating Namerg.

Alfred couldn't blame Feliciano for being afraid, Ludwig was from Namerg, after all. Those people had a track record of intimidation. Alfred was even afraid sometimes(even though he would never admit it to anyone).

"An ear piece, v-veh..."

"Did someone talk to you through the ear piece?"

"Y-yes sir..."

"Who spoke to you?"

"I'm not sure..."

"According to surveillance footage, after you took the charge you ran into an alley way, correct?"

"Yes..."

"You then gave the bag of charge to two men- who are unidentified. Do you know them?"

Feliciano shook his head no, "No I don't..."

"What happened after you gave ze two men ze charge?"

"One said 'see ya later', and left."

"You weren't allowed to follow?"

"I don't think so..."

"Why do you think Mr. Kirkland didn't want you to come back?"

Feliciano glanced at Kirkland at the mention of the mans name. "I don't know..."

"That is all the questions I have for the witness, your honor." Ludwig said with a nod, to which the judge responded with a nod of his own.

"The witness may return to his seat." Feliciano stood up and made his way back to his seat in the crowd, pointedly looking at Kirkland, who didn't so much as acknowledge the young man. "Does the prosecution have anyone else to question?"

"Yes, your honor. The prosecution would like to question Mr. 'Captain' Arthur Kirkland."

The judge nodded, "Alright, defendant Kirkland, please take the stand."

The four guards walked Kirkland to the stand and sat him down, Kirkland flinched with a small growl as one of the men touched him. After sitting down, Kirkland stared at Ludwig, who didn't seem to have a problem with returning the stare.

"Good morning, Mr. Kirkland." Ludwig said,

"Good morning, Mr. Beilschmidt." Kirkland replied, a small smirk playing on his features.

"Mr. Kirkland, I would like you to either confirm, or deny zese claims zat have been made against you, understood?" The prosecutionist spoke as he gathered papers, Kirkland's eye watching his every move.

"Of course, sir."

"Right zen. Mr. Kirkland, did you or did you not have your crew rampage through the council of Nacirema and kill-"

"Yes, I did."

Ludwig narrowed his eyes, but continued. "Mr. Kirkland, did you or did you not rob the national bank of Nacirema, killing thirteen peo-"

"Yes, I did."

Ludwig's blue eyes narrowed, his fists clenched behind his back. "_Mr. Kirkland_," His voice was strained, Alfred could tell he was losing his patience. And Ludwig had a temper. "Did you or did you not-"

"Yes, Mr. Beilschmidt. I did those politicians. Yes, I did kill those business men. Yes, I did kill the governor of Nacirema." His green eye stared back at the heated glare the blue eyed lawyer was giving him.

"And why? Why did you kill those people?"

Kirkland smirked and leaned back in his chair. "I don't feel the need to justify myself." Ludwig's stone blue eyes and Kirkland single green did not look away from the other, even as the court broke out into a fit of whispers.

Alfred narrowed his eyes, glaring at the blond pirate on the stand. With every word that came out of his mouth, Alfred's blood boiled. Alfred gritted his teeth, he didn't feel a need to justify himself? He's killed hundreds of people. Hundreds. And he didn't even have an explanation as to _why_ he did it? Alfred couldn't help but hope the man was insane. A person in his right mind couldn't possibly kill so many _innocent_ people with no reason, right?

"Right, Mr. Kirkland." Alfred could tell Ludwig was having a hard time keeping his cool, too.

"'Scuse me," A voice rang out somewhere in the crowd of people. They all turned to look for it. Alfred's heartbeat started up faster, again. Though this time he knew why. Something was wrong. Extremely wrong. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this short." The man had a strange voice, defiantly not native to the country they were in. It sounded more like Kirkland's, but with a twist...

Alfred's blue eyes scanned the crowd for the owner of the voice, and stopped when he saw a vaguely familiar face. He had a tan face, and wore a simple hat. But that smirk...

Alfred let out a gasp- it was one of the guys from the surveillance footage!

"The one in the hat! Third row from the back!" The police chief yelled, trying to alert the officers that stood guard in the back of the rather large room.

But it was too late.

As a few of the officers in the back rushed forward to grab the man, another hit them over the head, knocking them out. Alfred cursed, there were fakes.

Alfred was about to stand up, but immediately re-thought that decision. Others threw grenades on the ground which released a gas into the air.

Alfred ducked down and covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve to keep himself from inhaling the gas.

The crowd, from what he heard since he couldn't exactly see him, was beginning to quiet down from the rowdy noise they were producing a few moments before. Alfred guessed that the gas that the grenades released was some sort that, if inhaled you fall unconscious. Even a few of the jury members around him had fallen.

He heard gun shots, and instinctively reached for his own.

He cursed when he realized he didn't have his gun with him.

Alfred peeked over the metal that blocked his view from what was happening. His blue eyes searched the now misty room. People were unconscious, laying on one another in the crowed, there were also some of his officers he recognized, both shot and unconscious. But, he also saw people in their uniform that he did not recognize. Those people wore gas masks and stood by the door with large guns in their hands. Alfred's eyes moved away from them and stopped on Kirkland.

He too was now wearing a gas mask. The man from before, the one from the surveillance footage, was handing him a red, pirate-esq hat with a large black feather attached. Kirkland put it on with a nod. There were others around the two, a few large men picking up Ludwig, and another picking up Feliciano.

Alfred narrowed his eyes, why were they taking Ludwig?

The chief decided it was time to confront Kirkland, as his head was beginning to fog over. The gas was getting to him. He crawled out from his position and hid behind one of the rows of seats in the audience. Kirkland was just leaving. Now was his chance. He swallowed a lump in his throat, grabbed a gun from an unconscious officers nearby. He attempted to stand up, only to find he couldn't, all the way, at least. So he settled from crawling over behind where Kirkland and his crew were walking.

Alfred was kneeling to the best of his ability, and pointed his gun at Kirkland's head. "Freeze, Kirkland." He panted out, trying not to inhale too much.

Kirkland stopped, as did the rest, and turned around.

"Ah, it's Chief Jones. What a pleasure." His voice was slightly muffled and hard to hear through the mas on his face.

"Drop Beilschmidt, and I'll let you go." Kirkland let out a quick, humorless bark of laughter, walking towards Alfred.

"And what'll you do if I don't, Jones?" He stopped in front of Alfred, who couldn't even see straight, let alone aim his gun correctly aim. Kirkland kicked the gun out of Alfred's weakening arms. "You can't even hold your gun."

"If you leave, _Kirkland._" He all but spat his name, "I'll come after you again. If I caught you once, I can do it again..." Alfred now sat on his rear, trying his best not to fall unconscious. It was so hard though, he was already seeing double. He didn't even see the foot that hit him in the face, knocking him over. Alfred groaned, now on his back. He attempted to move his arms to push himself back up into the sitting position, but the booted foot was stomped on his chest.

"Don't be so petty, Jones. Do you really think, I- Captain Arthur Kirkland, would be caught so easily? I knew you were dim, but I wasn't expecting _this_." He pushed his foot down. Alfred swear he heard something crack in there. "I'll make this clear; if you keep pursuing me, _I will kill everyone and everything you hold dear._ Is that understood?" Without waiting for a reply from the blond, the pirate lifted his boot from Alfred chest.

"Sweet dreams." Was the last thing Alfred heard before everything went dark.

**Wow! I'm SO sorry about the wait on this chapter! I honestly didn't have a plan for it, hence why it took so long! Not to mention it's finals for me, and every time I wanted to work on this I had to write a paper, do a project, blah blah. So I'm REALLY sorry!**

**And double wow! 20 reviews. 20! On the first chapter! It really blew me away! And it means a lot to me that you guys all like the first chapter! I was a bit unsure of it(who am I kidding? I'm always unsure of my writing), but I'm severely happy! So PLEASE review again if you liked it! Review if you didn't like it! Review if you didn't last time! :) And thanks to all anon reviews! They too mean a lot!**

**Guys. I'm sorry! I have no clue how a trial is run! I did a bunch of research, but none of it helped with the order of things in a court, and yeah. So I did my best with trying to be logical about it? Feel free to correct me!(I also NEED a beta, anyone~?)**

**(I don't usually respond to people on anon, because I don't like posting it here, so next time please sign in :)) **Logichole: I really hate explaining things that aren't a big part of this story, like currency. But, as I said, this is a futuristic AU, and therefor it's in the future. That's why I made the currency "charge" because it's not dollar bills. Charge is basically like poker chips, they're small and each one holds a different amount of money on them. They are small enough to fit into a bag like the one Feli was carrying- and I don't want to get into the ATM's, because it's the future, things will be different. Yup.

**If you guys have something like that to say, do it off of Anon please! I wont chew you out or be annoyed, but I hate having to put that in my chapter, so for future notice, unless you do it off of anon I won't respond. **

**Follow me on tumbr; xikuna**

** xikuna . tumblr **

**See you next time!(Review~)**


	3. If You Can't Beat 'Em, Join 'Em

_Chapter 3_

"_If You Can't Beat 'Em, Join 'Em"_

Alfred grunted, throwing his fist against the heavy punching bag that hung from the ceiling before him.

Around him, the gym was empty. Most people had gone home long before, leaving Alfred to happily work out by himself. He was glad no one was around, really. There was no one around to give him those worried looks, ask him if he was okay, if he needed anything.

And best of all, there was no Toris.

Now, don't get him wrong. Toris was his best friend; they'd known each other since they were kids, grown up together, and even decided to go to the sky-police training school to become sky-policemen.

_But_.

Toris was such a worrier. Ever since Kirkland escaped, he barely took his eyes off of Alfred. And frankly, it was driving Alfred _insane_. Alfred, as angry as he was (mostly at himself; he should've known it was too easy to catch Arthur Kirkland like that), could handle himself. He wasn't a child, and hadn't been for years! Toris didn't have to worry about him.

Alfred punched the bag as hard as he could a few more times before stopping. He grabbed it and leaned on it, panting heavily.

It hadn't been too long ago that Kirkland escaped. Thankfully, while some of his officers had been shot, no one had been killed or even left in critical condition. He took Ludwig Beilschmidt- what for, he didn't know. He also took back Feliciano, who was pretty much their biggest lead to getting him back (even though the young man was hardly ever much help).

The worst part, though, was that the sky-police were officially off the case. Alfred was no longer allowed to search for Kirkland- that was up to the FBI, after congress deemed Kirkland's crimes "too much for ordinary police to handle", and that pissed Alfred off. Still, there was nothing he could do about it. Once they decided something, no matter how idiotic it was, there was no changing it- not without another vote from congress.

And that wasn't happening.

With a sigh, Alfred stood back up straight. He stretched his arms over his head, releasing another sigh when he heard successful cracks. With that, the blond went into the locker room to change and head back to his condo.

Alfred stuffed his hands in the pockets of his navy-colored sweater. It was plenty dark out now, and the usually noisy city was unnervingly quiet, putting Alfred's nerves on edge.

He shook his head in annoyance, telling himself that he shouldn't be worried. It wasn't like Kirkland was out to get him or anything silly like that! Hell, half the time, the dammed pirate couldn't even remember who he was! He chuckled at that thought, but the chuckling stopped as something grabbed him from behind, pulling him into a nearby dark alley.

Alfred's heart soared through the roof; it was like his worst nightmare! Was it a monster? O-or a vampire? Maybe even a werewolf!

Whatever it was that grabbed him, though, wasn't going get away with it!

Alfred grabbed one of it's arms that were still pulling him from behind, and easily flipped him over so the perpetrator was on the ground in front of him.

"_Aiyaah_!" It cried out in pain, sitting on the ground. Alfred refused to let his guard down though. He was the chief of the sky-police; this person shouldn't have thought to mess with _him_ of all people!

"Who are you and whaddaya want!" His voice boomed throughout the empty alley.

The person still sat in front of him, rubbing his back in discomfort. Alfred couldn't see their face, as it was covered by a cloak of sorts. He could, however, see their long dark colored hair that was pulled into a loose pony tail. He could also see the bottom part of their face, their lips pulled into an uncomfortable grimace. "Do you know who I am? You're lucky I haven't put you in jail-"

"Would you be quiet, aru!" The person snapped, slowly standing up. Alfred frowned at their sharp tone. "You are much too loud, do you realize that?"

Alfred ignored his question. "Answer me." he demanded, blue eyes narrowing and scanning the person as they stood.

"My name will come later, aru. I have come to make a proposition for you." They crossed their arms over their chest. Alfred recognized their accent as one from the Far East.

"Proposition?" he questioned, his fists still raised against the unknown person.

"Yes, aru. I can sneak you onto Kirkland's ship."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to be on his ship?"

The stranger sighed, bringing up their hands to message their unseen temples. "Listen. You know as well as I that Kirkland wouldn't have been caught unless he wanted to, aru! And now that he has what he wants, he won't be caught again. We know you've dedicated your career to finding Kirkland and bringing him to justice, aru." Alfred narrowed his eyes at the man (the deeper voice gave it away). "We"? Who was "We"? Instead of voicing his questions, the blond chose to stay quiet. "There is no way you'll be able to get him other than joining him, aru."

"And?" There had to be more to it than just 'sneak on Kirkland's ship, capture him, congratulations'.

"You'll be working under us, aru."

"Just who is 'us'"?

"Aiyah, you ask too many questions, aru!" He sighed, obviously low on patience. "Fine, I work under Captain Kiku Honda, aru."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, searching his mind to remember who that was... "Oh! The highest ranking air force officer of Napaj, right?" The man nodded in confirmation. "So what? You guys, from another country, want me to go sneak into Kirkland's ship _and then what_? In case you didn't know, I was the one who captured him. He told me himself that if I keep pursuing him, he'll kill-"

"We know what he said, aru."

Alfred ran a hand through his hair in annoyance, "_Then what!_", he all but yelled. The man across from him didn't even flinch. "Then what? Why are you here? Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I know him, aru."

Alfred blinked, "What?"

"I've been working undercover for Kirkland for a few years now, aru. I'm not high ranking- hell, I probably never will be! But you, aru. If you show up on his ship, I can bet you he'll be impressed. I can bet you he won't kill you or everything you love. That is not his style, aru."

Would it be worth it? Right now, he felt stuck. It was true, what the man said. The whole reason he became a sky-policeman was to bring Kirkland to justice. He had come so, so close! And it tore him apart to know that technically, he didn't catch him. Kirkland made him. Kirkland made him do everything. Kirkland wouldn't expect this. He smirked at the thought of his face when Alfred captured him.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

><p>Alfred glanced down at the sheet of paper he held in his hand, then back up to the building in front of him.<p>

"Yup. That's the right place..." he mumbled to himself, stuffing the paper back into his coat pocket. He tugged his baseball cap further down on his head, hopefully disguising his face a bit. It wasn't that he didn't want people to know he was here, it was just that...

Okay, he didn't want people to know he was here.

He'd been getting a lot of crap this past week for his... _failure_ with Kirkland.

He could only imagine what he'd get if he was seen going into some sketchy building by himself.

He entered the building, head held high.

There he was, Kiku Honda.

He stood at the far end of the room in a crisp white uniform accented by gold and black. His hat was the same. His arms were clasped behind his back, which was straight as a stick. His brown eyes held little emotion, as did his face. He looked young for someone with his rank (but then again, Alfred couldn't really talk).

"Mr. Jones, I am preased to see you have decided to join us."

Alfred nodded in return, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Honda."

Kiku smiled a small, emotionless smile, and motioned to the chairs and table placed in the middle of the room. "Prease, have a seat." Alfred smiled and said a small 'thank you', then sat down, as did Kiku. "I am sure my associate told you why I have asked you here." Kiku sat straight in his seat, perfect posture. It made Alfred adjust his own slouched one.

"Yeah, I'm still a little fuzzy on the details though."

Kiku nodded, "As expected. Ret me formally introduce myself; I am Kiku Honda, fleet Admirar of the country of Napaj. It is a preasure to meet you, Mr. Jones." He bowed, something Alfred knew was customary in his country.

"Alfred F. Jones. Likewise." He smiled.

"I do not wish to further burden you with this meeting, so rets get down to business. I have been after Captain Arthur Kirkland for many years, rike you. I have had rittle success- we have had many battles, but have rost them all. I have sent in a 'spy', so to speak, but it has become apparent that he wirr not advance far enough in his system to ever get close enough- that's where you come in. I realized that you had captured him- when he escaped with Mr. Beilschmidt and you confronted him, we knew you could be the one to get crose enough to him to capture him."

Alfred's brows furrowed together in confusion, "Why me? I already said to the other guy that-"

"'He promised to kirr everything you care for'. And I am sure that my associate torrd you that Kirkland won't do that."

"What makes you so sure?" His blue eyes stared into the impassive ones of Kiku's.

"I am older than you- I have been following him for many, many years. I believe he will be impressed by your ambition."

"Then what?"

"He will make you apart of his crew. This may be your only chance, Mr. Jones. He is not one to be caught on accident. Trust me, I've tried." Alfred narrowed his eyes in thought.

Kiku was right. Kirkland said it himself; he let himself be caught. If he wanted to truly bring him to justice, he would have to play on his court.

"I'll be working for you?" Alfred asked, his deep blue eyes scanning Kiku's pale face.

Kiku nodded, "We'd like to think of this as a…collaboration, of sorts."

"Then I'm in." Alfred stood up from his seat, making Kiku follow suit, and held out his hand.

Kiku accepted it without a thought, he smiled- the first smile that actually reached his eyes. "_Arigatou_, let's make this a success." Alfred pulled his hand away, but Kiku stopped him by gripping his hand only slightly tighter. "I am afraid I have to ask you to do one more thing..."

* * *

><p>"You're <em>what<em>?"

"I'm handing in my badge."

Alfred walked swiftly through the long hallways of their station, Toris right on his heels. "B-but... _why_!" he asked incredulously.

Alfred didn't look back at him, he just kept going. "Just like everyone's been saying- yes, I mean everyone, I'm not deaf Toris- I'm nothing without Kirkland's case, I don't know what to do anymore, I'm lost- yada yada yada."

Toris grabbed his shoulder, successfully stopping him, and turned him around. "You're not thinking straight, Alfred! This was your dream. It has been ever since we were kids...why would you give up on all of that?" Alfred had a hard time looking Toris in the eye. Kiku had advised him not to tell Toris of his plans, only to turn in his badge. It was hard...Toris was his best friend.

Alfred sighed, placing his hands on the shorter man's shoulders. "Listen, Toris...My dream was to catch Kirkland, not to bring him to justice. And now that I'm off the case, _for good,_ I don't have a reason to be here. And besides, you should be happy! You're going to be the next chief; get excited!" Alfred grabbed his friend's hands, and placed his own badge in it. "Congrats, Tor." And with that, the blond turned around and continued to walk down the hallway.

"You're letting this man control you, Alfred. You have your own life to live! One that doesn't involve Kirkland!" Toris' voice echoed through the hall- but Alfred ignored him and kept walking.

"Sorry, Toris. But I have to do this. I won't rest until Kirkland is caught- for good." he said, knowing that Toris wouldn't hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>Erg. Sorry for the shortness. I made it longer, but it wasn't flowing and this was the best place to stop... But don't worry! I should have the next chapter up sooner, I have some of it done, already~ And yeah! I'm trying to write accents, because I like reading accents, so they'll get better as the story goes on! Don't worry~<strong>

**And thank you to my lovely beta!  
><strong>

**Please leave a review! I don't really like this chapter, so I'd love to hear your opinions about it! And about the accents! I want to know if I should keep doing that, so review!**

**That's all I have for now, stay tuned! I should be updating soon~**


End file.
